The Relationships of the Rozen Maidens and Jun
by CrimsonAngelSakura
Summary: AU Jun knew that his life had been changed by the Rozen Maidens but he didn't realize the oddness of some of the relationships he had with them.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is used here. They are owned by their respected owners.

Prenote: this is a AU.

''-thought

""-speech

Chapter 1

Ever since Shinku had showed up, Jun realized that the house had become quite loud and that he could never get any time to himself. Nori was still insisting on him returning to school, he was contemplating it but he's started to wonder what shape the house would be in with Suigintoh, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Shinku, and Hina-Ichigo, Barasuishou and Karakishou. At least Souseiseki, Barasuishou and Karakishou are civil to everyone.

Jun sighed, "Suigintoh won't do anything bad as long as Shinku and Hina-Ichigo don't antagonize her too much. But that probably won't happen due to the fact that Hina acts too much like a child to not leave one of them alone."

"Shinku will probably drink tea all day and play with all of the Kun-Kun merchandise"

Between Nori, Shinku, and Suigintoh he had finally given in and bought a lot of Kun-Kun toys and movies even though he knew that his parents wouldn't be too happy about it when they see the credit card bill.

"Thank god Kanaria decided to stay with Mitsu instead of living with me, I don't think I would be able to stand all eight of them staying here. Seven is bad enough!"

Knock! Knock!

"..."

"Jun, it's me Barasuishou can I come in?"

"Sure", replied Jun

"Nee-chan said that she needed your help with something", said Barasuishou

"What's going on?"

"Suiseiseki started to tease Hina that she was just a little brat that she was going to spank her for not giving her the respect that she says that she deserves. Then Suigintoh told her to get off her high horse since she wasn't that much better than Hina. After that a fight started out and they tore up each other's dresses."

"Barasuishou, she probably wants me to mend then right?"

"Probably Jun."

"Okay, let's go down and see how bad the damage is."

**Downstairs**

"What in the world", said Jun

There was black feathers everywhere, Souseiseki and Karakishou where trying to clean up the kitchen, Hina was holding onto Nori's skirt probably afraid since Suigintoh had obviously gotten very angry. Shinku was watching Kun-Kun on Tv oblivious to the entire situation or was just ignoring it. Nori was lecturing to Suiseiseki and Suigintoh both of which were looking very subdued after realizing that they had practically destroyed the kitchen.

"Nori, you want me to sew their dresses right?", said Jun

'Wow, Jun doesn't seem to be that angry with them', thought Nori

"No Jun, I want you to punish these two for what they did and afterwards you can repair their dresses if you want to."

"WHAT!", exclaimed Suigintoh and Suiseiseki

"They deserve it after what they did"

"I agree with you Souseiseki, we have to clean the feathers and pick up all that dropped", said Karakishou

"Fine, I'll do something Nori. Suigintoh, Suiseiseki go up to my room and wait there, I'll deal with both of you in a minute. Nori, I'll sew the dresses up now and then punish them."

"Jun what are you going to do?", asked Barasuishou

Jun waited until the two guilty dolls had gone upstairs, then he said, "I am going to spank then both and then I won't let them have their dresses until they can not cause any damage in the house for three days."

"Three days!",said everyone including Shinku who was shocked at the length of time even though she would of done the same thing.

**Three hours later**

**Jun's Room**

"Jun, we're both sorry for what we did, please don't punish us desu.", pleaded Suiseiseki

"Jun I will just take any punishment because now that I think about it, I shouldn't of reacted that badly", replied Suigintoh

Jun sat down on his bed and told both of them what their punishment was going to be. Suigintoh found the floor to be very interesting while Suiseiseki's jaw dropped. "Three days without them!"

"We do deserve it"

"Suiseiseki you are first since you started the whole thing"

"Fine, little human do your worst desu"

Smack!

"..."

Smack!

"Ow!"

Smack!

Tears started flowing...

**Five minutes later**

"Sniff... sniff... I won't do that again, sorry Jun desu."

"It's okay, go downstairs and see Nori, she'll make you feel better.", said Jun

"It's your turn next Suigintoh."

"Okay..." 'I hope that I won't be spanked as bad as Suiseiseki was.'

Smack!

'Jun's a lot stronger than I thought'

Smack!

'Ow!'

Smack!

"Jun it hurts, please stop!"

Smack!

And it continued for a few more minutes or rather hours to Suigintoh but it lasted four and a half minutes.

"Are you okay, Suigintoh?"

"Y Yes, I'll be okay I think."

"Lets go downstairs and see how everyone is doing while we've bee up here." Then he picked Suigintoh up and started to go downstairs...

End Chapter

Please don't harp on me about how the characters are not in character, this is a AU and some of the relationships that the other rozens have with Jun will be odd.


End file.
